


Burn

by AlastorGrim



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Implied Sexism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dib Membrane, Possessive Zim, Smut, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/AlastorGrim
Summary: Humans are primitive. More than most. The dynamics of alpha, beta, and omega never held much significance to Zim. But they held a lot of significance to Dib.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 380





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> (I almost fucking missed the date because I got fever for my AHEM other thing but I made it afkbspjv :'D)
> 
> Happy Valentines Day! For Zadr Valentines Smut Week: Heat. I decided to spice things up a little ;3

In many ways, humans were primitive and backwards. They were still on ground vehicles, had barely breached their atmosphere, and were incredibly, _astoundingly_ stupid. But there was more to their primal ignorance than just general stunted mental capacity--it was in their very DNA. Their social hierarchy had nothing to do with anything of importance, but instead on what scents people gave off, and what functions their reproductive organs served. It was baffling, to say the least. Zim barely understood it and he had been on Earth for six years. 

But it was only in those recent years that it became of any importance to him, as the dirt children in his class began to grow and 'present' as one of the three secondary sexes that humans possessed. Their scents and demeanors changed, as did that of how the teacher drones treated them. A couple females in Zim's class were immediately removed from school upon presenting, a disgustingly floral scent inciting some of the males that had already presented into a frenzy. 

It was...disturbing to witness, like watching a Gaschlork trying to copulate. Filthy animals. 

Zim had been concerned at first that he didn't have the ability to secrete scents and hormones, but then the term Beta was explained to him, a secondary that didn't change much at all save for their ability to calm down the other two. 

But given that the Omegas, as they were called, had been removed from school at the first sign of presenting, Zim was in no danger of that particular aspect being a necessity. In fact, there appeared to be very few Omegas at all if the scan he'd done of the school once he'd learned of the phenomena was correct. In the entire school, a grand total of four people had presented as Omegas, in a sea of over five hundred Alphas and Betas. 

The Dib had presented as an Alpha three years ago, bursting into class one day reeking of smoke and rotting wood. It wasn't a pleasant smell, but it seemed to normal enough if no one commented on it. Torque Smacky had clapped Dib on the shoulder in some odd form of human solidarity, giving him a gruff congratulations before lumbering off like the oaf he was, leaving Dib to smile at him awkwardly, almost pained.

Zim was almost disappointed. When humans presented as Alphas, they were considered the highest possible rank, as their aggressiveness and strength increased far beyond the other two. Dib was now a high ranking human. 

Stranger still, Zim found that while Dib liked to claim all of the other things he was superior to his moronic species in, as Zim did--in this, he did not. Many of the other worm children did, laughing and shouting in the locker rooms about how great it was to be top tier. Dib...did not do that. It was most peculiar.

But that was then, and this was now. The awe and preening that had come with being newly presented had worn off, and it was now simply a fact of life. Zim was just glad he could antagonize the rest of his classmates again without that hideous growling and posturing afterwards.

Speaking of which, he was coming up on the Dib's locker now.

Zim slunk up behind him, snickering slightly as he gripped the balloon of milk he'd made earlier to get Dib back for the time he'd shaken out his umbrella on Zim, only to pause, brow cocked as he observed Dib hissing rapidly into his cellular device.

"What the fuck, Gaz? No--listen--!" He spat, tone rising in pitch slightly as he grew desperate. "It's almost spring break, just let me--" Dib was cut off by an annoyed, accusatory voice Zim recognized as the Dib-sister. Dib's lips pursed, teeth gritted. "I'm not going to die! It's a _risk_ , not a certainty. I've improved them since then anyway." A pause, and then Dib's eyes went wide. "No, Gaz! I swear to God-- _GAZ_!" He exclaimed, incensed. A few people looked over at him as he turned, chucked his cellular device at the wall, and let out an enraged noise as it shattered on impact. 

They turned away, uninterested. Alphas were like that sometimes.

Sensing a distraction, Zim popped out from behind the trashcan and dropped the balloon on Dib's head. Alarmed, Dib whipped around, spooked, only to scowl when he caught sight of Zim. Zim cackled.

"HA! Who's soaked now, _Dib_?" Zim threw a fist in the air, triumphant as he watched Dib's cheeks go pink, presumably from anger. "REVENGE!"

"Fuck off, Zim," Dib snapped as he spun on heel, hands coming up to squeeze dairy out of his now limp cowlick. 

Zim refused to be ordered around by a puny human, even if said human wasn't so puny anymore. Zim hopped down off the trashcan to follow after him. "Zim heard you arguing with the Dib-sister. It appears to be of lethal significance, so Zim would just like to know when to expect an invite to the Dib's funeral."

Dib snorted as he wiped his glasses off on his damp shirt, frowning. He stopped by the water fountain, placed his glasses down, and splashed water on his face. "I'm not going to fucking die, Zim. But please, continue holding your breath."

Opening his mouth to retort, Zim paused, tongue flicking out in confusion. His face scrunched up and he spun in a slow circle. "What smells like wine?" 

Dib froze. "What?"

"Don't play dumb, Dib-pest!" Zim proclaimed, stomping his foot. "You have a whole separate office dedicated to your sense of smell, do not pretend you can't smell that too!"

"I don't smell anything," Dib said hurriedly, fishing a small baggie out of his pocket and cursing at the sight of a single, purple pill inside it. He ripped it open and swallowed the pill anyway, grimacing. Tossing the baggie into the trash, Dib swept towards the doors that led out towards the parking lot, leaving his glasses behind on the water fountain. Zim raised a brow. 

Dib burst out of the school prison like he had hellhounds on his heels, bolting for his car and slinging himself into it, heedless of his sticky clothes and lack of ocular repairs. Zim picked up the glasses by the bridge and then wandered over to the door, just in time to see Dib peel recklessly out of the parking lot in his banged up Saturn, nearly running over an elderly woman and knocking over a trash can as he swung out into the road. Zim blinked.

That was...odd. Even for Dib. Irk, _especially_ for Dib. He normally took every chance he could to engage with Zim, whether it just be insults or full on fist fights. 

Zim's brow furrowed as he looked down at the spectacles in his hand. "What's happened to you, Dib-thing? What is distracting you from Zim?" He murmured. His jaw clenched, and he clutched at the glasses with a thin, wicked grin. "Whatever it is, it will not continue for long."

•🥀•

Zim spent most of the rest of the day in his lab, putting new, horrifying mechanisms into the frames of the Dib's glasses. One would lock the device to Dib's face, while the others would shine bright lights in his eyes and stab at his temples to induce more of the migraines Dib occasionally complained of. After all, a distracted Dib was a docile Dib. Well, mostly. Zim didn't know if he could ever classify Dib as _docile_. But still, it was genius!

Now all Zim had to do was sneak into the Dib's room, replace the glasses on his nightstand, place a spy camera into the ceiling so he could find out what was making Dib act unacceptable, and then get back to his base to watch the show come morning. 

"Truly, Zim is amazing. If I succeed in establishing a route into the Dib's living space, I could do all sorts of things! Like, er..."

"Put soap in his waffles!" GIR shouted from his position stuck in between the cogs of one of Zim's older inventions. 

Zim snapped his fingers. "Yes, that! Oh, or I could put dye in his bath soaps to turn his hair ridiculous colors! Then all the other skool children will ostracize him again, at least for a while. He always gets shmoopy when that happens."

" **Sir, if I may--** " The Computer began, only to have Zim interrupt it.

"You may not!"

" **None of those plans sound conducive to the long term plan,** " The Computer finished stubbornly, sounding annoyed. " **You know? The one to _conquer Earth_? The Dib is the only thing that has ever stood in your way--**" 

"Shut your _face hole_ , you useless hunk of SCRAP METAL!" Zim shrieked. He slammed his fist down on the table, sending bolts and screws flying everywhere. 

GIR screamed and flailed excitedly. "Confetti! I'm gonna eat it!"

Zim bared his teeth at nothing, irate. "Zim is well aware of the threat Dib poses. Zim is also aware of how short the human lifespan is. All I have to do is wait him out--but in the meantime, Zim enjoys making the human as miserable as possible while he still lives and breathes. Now, DO NOT QUESTION ZIM AGAIN!"

The Computer sighed like an exasperated teenager, obviously not buying it. It wasn't like Zim kept the plans for a cryochamber and an altered PAK in it's files or anything. Irk forbid the Computer point out it's master's sentiment.

Grabbing the finished glasses, Zim hopped off the stool he'd perched on and strode towards the elevator. "Now if you'll _excuse me_ , I have a Dib to inconvenience. GIR! Watch the base while I'm gone!"

"YAY!"

" **Oh no.** "

Zim donned his disguise in the elevator (he didn't trust Dib not to have surveillance set up outside his dwelling), then exited his base and deployed his PAK legs to take him over the rooftops towards the Membrane house. He could imagine Dib's stupid face now, reaching for his ocular repairs, placing them on his face expecting clear vision and BAM--victory for Zim!

Zim was chuckling quietly to himself as he climbed up towards Dib's window, carefully picked the lock--curse those alarms--and gently tugged the window open. Zim stiffened, eyes blinking rapidly as a wave of warmth and tartness smacked him in the face. 

The scent of wine. 

Scrunching his face up, Zim huffed. He knew that Dib had something to do with the weird smell in the hallway. It was probably why the human had been acting so strangely too. An experiment gone wrong, perhaps? Zim was going to find out.

Clambering up onto the sill and retracting his PAK legs, Zim overbalanced and fell face first into Dib's bedroom, head bonking off the floor loud enough to make him wince. Zim's head shot up when a gasp echoed through the other side of the room, and he saw Dib's silhouette, upright and in an odd position in his bed. Clearly awake. Zim cursed. 

"Zim? What the hell are you doing here?" Dib hissed, sounding a bit breathless. That wasn't out of the ordinary, as Dib often had frequent nightmares. Some of which Zim contributed to. "Nevermind, I don't care--get out!"

The scent was stronger now, and slightly more tart than before. There was a slow growing gamey-ness to it, bloody, which meant that whatever was causing the stench, it was certainly in this room.

Zim popped up off the floor, brandishing a finger in Dib's direction as his vision adjusted to the blacklight of Dib's room. "Zim was just being a good, completely human peer and returning the Dib's glasses to him. Obviously." Zim held up said glasses, opened his mouth to demand praise, only to falter as his oculars finally adjusted. "...Where is your clothing?"

"Get the fuck out, Zim!" Dib demanded, but his voice had jumped an octave and his face had flushed. Or, continued to flush, as it already seemed fairly pinkened. There was a sheen of sweat over his skin, his infamous cowlick drooped forward with it, and the bed covering hiked up haphazardly over half Dib's torso. His hands were shaking.

"What are you doing?"

"I swear to God, Space Boy," Dib growled, eyes narrow and damn near glowing in the lowlight, the black circles in their centers blown wide. "If you don't--"

Dib was interrupted by Zim just marching forward and grabbing Dib's ankle, yanking him harshly down from where he was curled up near the pillows. Which, now that Zim looked, seemed to have increased in number since the last time he had ventured into Dib's bedroom. Dib yelped, scrambling for a hold on the bed and not finding one. Instead, he clutched at the blanket like a lifeline, dragging it with him. There was a weird sound, like popping plastic, and then Dib made a quiet noise, going abruptly limp.

Alarmed, by the sound, the reaction, and the sudden increase in the scent of fermented plants, Zim hastily ripped the blanket off to search for what he assumed was an injury. It had certainly _sounded_ like a socket had been displaced.

Zim blinked.

He...wasn't very sure what he was looking at.

In the course of several years, Dib had grown annoyingly tall, so the sheer expanse of leg and stomach was nothing surprising. But there, in between those long, long legs, was something _pink_. 

A wide, flat, rubbery base with a button on the side indicated that the rest of the device disappeared into Dib's body, the erect swell of his reproductive organ standing proudly above it. There was a small stream of something slick drooling down from Dib's entrance and over the base of the thing, turning it wet and shiny. 

"H-Holy shit," Dib gasped, eyes screwed shut and hips arched. "You pushed it the rest of the way in."

Zim's face went hot, his eyes wide as his claws pressed against Dib's calf, drawing blood. Dib didn't seem to notice. And as Zim's mind raced almost in tandem with his spooch, he quickly came to a conclusion. 

The smell, the odd behavior, the heat--the _heat_.

"The Dib is an Omega," Zim uttered aloud, normally brash voice hushed. "You're in heat."

Then, before Zim could process what had happened, a hand snatched him by the front of the uniform, slung him down onto the bed, and suddenly Dib was looming above him, pinning Zim's wrists and snarling in his face. "I will _kill_ you," Dib promised darkly, no hint of hesitation in his voice. The wine grew earthy, smoky--underlined by something similar to gasoline. "If you tell anyone I _will kill you_ , Zim. And they won't find your body."

Swallowing down a chirp, Zim scowled up at Dib, wrenching his hands from the human's grip and sitting up, forcing him to fall back. "Pitiful dirt-meat, how dare you threaten Zim! I should broadcast your shame and treachery to the entire Earth, and then you will be forever ostracized! OSTRACIZED FOR YOUR DECEPTION!"

"I'll be shipped off to one of the fucking _boarding schools_ , you idiot," Dib seethed, somehow still managing to be imposing while stark naked and with a fake reproductive organ shoved up into him. He reached forward and caught Zim by the throat, incensed. "And I've had enough of people trying to 'fix' me. So when I break out, and I would, there will be hell to pay. Forget vivisection--I'm going to chop your head off and hang it on my fucking wall." Dib squeezed on the last word, enough to press an ache into Zim's trachea. 

"How have you been hiding your secondary?" Zim demanded as he once again ripped Dib's hand off him. 

"Pills. I've been making them since I was fourteen," Dib answered without pause, gaze half-lidded. The air sweetened, the acetone fading into ink. "I started on them as soon as I presented. They hold back my heats and twist my pheromones into something resembling an Alpha's." Tipping his head and frowning as the color in his cheeks deepened, Dib blinked slowly up at Zim. "Listen, Zim, I know you hate me, and my head may be all fucked up right now but I know I hate you too. But I am asking you, _please_ , to not tell anyone. It will ruin everything, Zim. Everything," Dib whispered, voice cracking on the last word as his scent became cloying and sticky.

Zim licked his lips and regarded Dib carefully. He knew how rare Omegas were. How the law required every Omega to register in training facilities that would brainwash them into being nothing but pets for the highest bidding Alphas. For a moment, Zim imagined Dib in one of those facilities. Thoughtless, lifeless, hanging like a corpse off the arm of a faceless stranger. Zim imagined that same faceless stranger now, in his place, in between Dib's knees and leaning over his torso, taking advantage of how...open, Dib was.

A shudder of visceral disgust coupled with a bolt of white hot _rage_ engulfed Zim, and he grit his teeth against the snarl that rose up in his throat, angry and possessive. 

"No," Zim began lowly, face dark. He dug his claws into Dib's narrow hips and tugged him towards Zim again, angling over him like he had done to Zim earlier. He barely reached Dib's chest, but he made it work. "If anyone is going to make the Dib their pet, it is going to be _me_."

"I-I--what?" Dib spluttered, bewildered and embarrassed as his scent went bloody and tart again. His arms were trembling, struggling to keep him up.

"No one else is allowed to take what is Zim's, to _touch_ what is Zim's. So Zim will help you. I will keep your secrets, Dib-beast, but only because I can't have another, filthy human getting any ideas." Zim leaned forward, tugged off his wig, and ran the tips of his antennae across Dib's jaw. "The Dib is in heat, correct? What do you need?" He murmured, looking up at Dib with a half-lidded gaze, determined.

"What?" Dib repeated, stupidly.

Growling, Zim leaned forward further, straining to reach Dib's face with his own. " _What_ ," Zim began again as he shoved his hand down to grasp the fake reproductive organ currently shoved up into Dib. "Do you need?"

A whine instinctively crooned out of Dib's throat when Zim tugged the toy half-way out, squirming uncomfortably. "I-I need that, for one. And--holy shit, Zim, are seriously offering to help me?"

"Is your pathetic meat brain lagging? That's what I just said!" Zim snapped as he absently studied the pink base in his hand. There was an odd contraption near the bottom that looked like it could be enlarged, but for what purpose Zim didn't know. However, the rest of it looked fairly mundane, barring the bright coloring. Scrunching up his nose, Zim yanked the toy the rest of the way out of Dib and tossed it aside. Slick pooled beneath Dib's posterior as the human cursed.

"Damn it, Zim, I just said I needed that." 

"What for?"

"Because Omegas in heat need to _fucked_ until it stops, and getting knotted makes it stop faster. So hand me the dildo or get out, Space Bug," Dib growled, hands already searching across the tangled covers for the rubbery shaft. 

Zim grabbed Dib's wrists and pinned them to the bed with a scoff, lips curling into a mean little grin. "Fucked? By that measly thing? HA! As if something so pitiful could accomplish a proper breeding."

" _Don't_ call it that," Dib responded instantly, scowling even as the scent of bloody tartness spiked. For a moment, Dib's eyes flicked down Zim's body, lingered between his legs, then darted away again, face flushed scarlet. "So what do you suggest, then? I'm not going to lay here and suffer through three more days of this than I need to."

"Stupid filth-beast, have you not listened to a word I've said? _Zim_ will breed you."

Blush staining all the way down to his chest, Dib's tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip nervously. Zim zeroed in of the spit-shiny spot, noting how similar it looked to the lower regions of Dib's prostrated body. His spooch quivered, and a sudden, deep hunger snarled to life in his abdomen, baying for blood. Perhaps this heat of Dib's was infectious.

After another tense moment of silence, Dib screwed his eyes shut, groaned, and muttered, "Fuck it, I'll regret it later."

Then he had a hand in Zim's collar and was tugging him down into a brutal kiss. Zim froze for a moment, startled, but then Dib's knuckles brushed against one of his antennae and he shivered, snarling as he shoved the human further into the mattress. Wrenching himself away and licking at his lips to chase the taste of fermentation, Zim stared down at Dib with wide eyes.

Dib made an odd, low noise in the back of his throat, panting. "Backing out already, Space Boy?" He challenged. Zim shifted forward with a scowl, his knee sliding up under Dib's hips, propping him up into an odd but effective position and smearing strongly scented slick up his leggings and staining the hem of his uniform. Zim's hips slotted against Dib's, his palpus emerging to strain and wriggle against the fabric constraining it. Dib's hips bucked, hands fisting so hard in the sheets that they tore. "Oh _fuck_."

"Not on your life, Dib-beast," Zim hissed, grinning smugly as he hungrily drank in the reaction. He yelped when he was yanked down again, face inches from Dib's. 

"Good," Dib breathed into his antenna, eyes big and bright and _feral_. "Because if you're not in me in the next thirty seconds, I really _will_ dissect you."

"I believe it is Zim who will be plundering your insides today, not the other way around," Zim retorted haughtily.

Then, before Dib could spit back another wild threat, Zim had tugged down his leggings and let his palpus stretch and writhe up against Dib's posterior cleft, briefly slipping between and making Dib scrabble at Zim's arms with a strained choking noise. Chest heaving, Dib lifted his head to glimpse what was between his legs and blinked owlishly. 

It was curling against the fluttering entrance of Dib's body, and while Zim hadn't ever mated with someone before, he knew that he was normal for an Irken his size. Though, as Zim looked down to examine Dib's outer organ as well, he supposed they were rather different. While Dib's stood still and proud and a pretty pink, Zim's was a deep red, subtending bracts spirally arranged around the central shaft that pulsed and bloomed in time with him. 

"It looks like a fucking pinecone," Dib whispered, sounding half horrified and half awed. 

Glaring and slightly put off, Zim decided to ignore that in favor of closing his celosia so he could finally push his cock into the dripping hole in front of him. Digging his claws into Dib's hips and gritting his teeth, Zim slid all the way in and say there for a moment to gather himself, the tight, wet heat around him nearly sending him out of his mind. 

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \--Zim _move_!" Dib snarled, the intimidating tenor ruined by the wrecked quality of his voice. The air was heavy and thick with such a strong reek of tartness that it made Zim's mouth water and his antennae tremor.

"Patience, Dib-flame," Zim panted out, hips flexing instinctively as he grazed his teeth against Dib's pectoral. "Zim is getting there."

Amber eyes widened, like tiny, apocolyptic sun's, and Dib opened his mouth to speak, but Zim didn't give him the chance. He let his celosia open once more, his cock released from his crumbling control as he felt several rings of muscles squeeze around him. Zim's tongue lolled out of his mouth, drooling all over Dib's chest as he fucked into him with ever growing confidence. Dib's legs locked around Zim's waist, preventing him from pulling back more than an inch or two, a wounded, desperate keen crooning out of Dib's lips every time Zim's celosia flexed against those tighter rings of muscle. Dib was babbling a slew of nonsense that he no doubt would've been mortified by if he were fully coherent.

"Ah, fuck, _there_ \--yes, oh _God_ \--don't stop, don't stop, Zim _please_ ," Dib hiccupped, eyes glassy as he arched his back and thrust his hips down into Zim's. He moaned when Zim sank his teeth into the meat of Dib's chest, encircling his nipple in two bloody crescents as Zim's prehensile tongue licked distractedly over it. His cock twitched and he let out a wild sound, savage.

Then Dib had flexed his legs and twisted to roll Zim under him, quickly adjusting and then slamming himself down onto Zim's cock with a loud, broken moan. He threw his head back, hands braced on Zim's shoulders as he picked himself up and dropped back down at a rapid, brutal pace, fucking himself on Zim's cock like Zim was nothing more than the toy from before. It was both incredibly arousing...and incredibly infuriating.

Snarling, Zim scratched his claws down Dib's thighs, drawing blood as he planted his booted feet onto the bed and rammed his hips up, forcing Dib to stutter in his rhythm and let out a punched-out groan. The rings pulsed around him, and Zim shuddered, eyes screwing shut as fire raced through his veins, hot on the heels of his desire. He felt dizzy with it, off kilter.

Dib didn't seem to be faring much better. "FUCK--knot me, please, knot me, please please please--" 

He choked on his own spit when (once Zim had searched for the correct terminology) thrust up into him, jarring their hips together as Zim let his celosia bloom fully inside of the Dib's channel. Those calamitous eyes rolled back into his head, Dib going rigid and his body tightening to an impossible extent around Zim's cock as his own spilled a clear, vicious liquid onto the expanse of pale emerald skin below him.

"Good boy," Zim crooned breathlessly, knifing his claws into Dib's narrow hips to grind his pliant body down, a high, gutteral moan pouring from Zim's lips as heat like a volcanic eruption crashed over him. His cock writhed and swelled inside Dib, the slick petals of his celosia plumping up with the crest of his peak. 

Dib's entire body spasmed and curved as he cried out, hips stuttering as he whined out a hoarse, delirious, " _Alpha..._ "

A thrill of excitement bolted through Zim at the address, though he took no pride in the title itself. It was the human uttering it, and what it meant. Deference. Submission. _Ownership_. It meant the Dib was _Zim's_ , and this was Dib acknowledging it, however unerringly. Zim purred, prying his blood sticky claws from Dib's flesh to stroke reverently up the human's chest to the bitemark he'd left before. 

_Mine_.

Dib's chest heaved, and as the potency of the wine scent faded, so did the sourness in it. The smoky note came back, this time accompanied by a hint of spice. Dib's flushed face suddenly became rather pale. 

"You...you actually _knotted_ me. O-Oh my God, Zim, please tell me Irkens are sterile," Dib blurted, heart beginning to pound at such a vicious pace that Zim could _see_ it. 

Lethargic and spent, Zim let his head fall back into the plushness of the ruined bed. "Zim promised to breed you, did I not? I made good on my promise."

He closed his eyes, smirking as he listened to Dib make a panicked, strangled noise and try to lift himself off Zim's cock. But Zim's celosia refused to let go, digging into Dib's tender channel walls until he was forced to sit back down with a hiss and a muffled moan. The scent of spice spiked. " _Zim!_ "

Zim laughed, cracking open one eye to grin mischievously up at his fearful human. "Gullible fool boy! Zim was pulling your arm. Of course Irkens are sterile. We have no need for traditional breedings anymore, the terminology survived solely for the act of mating."

Dib relaxed, his horrified expression falling into an annoyed one. The spice disappeared. "I hate you so fucking much." He fell forward, collapsing on top of Zim and smushing him into the mess of blankets and pillows. Zim grunted, surprised, but ultimately allowed it, squirming a bit so he could poke his head out from beneath Dib, just below his shoulder. Zim reached up, vindictive, and scraped his claws down the jutting shoulder blade. Dib groaned. " _Ugh_."

"How long is the Dib going to pitifully attempt to smother Zim?" Zim huffed.

"As long as it takes for your weird pinecone dick to let me go. I'm still a little weirded out that it can do that," Dib grumbled, shifting his hips experimentally. He winced. "I suppose I can thank Gaz for that knowledge," He huffed moodily, rolling his eyes. 

"What does the Dib-sister have to do with this?" Zim asked, antennae cocked in question. It ended up hitting Dib in the neck, near his collarbones, where his scent was strongest. 

"She flushed my fucking meds. Something about them shutting down my organs if I keep my heat off too long? Something _completely unreasonable_ , that I even fixed beforehand, but _no_ ," Dib muttered bitterly, growling. 

"Zim must ask another question."

Tilting his head to the side, Dib peeked an eye at Zim, half a setting sun. "Hm?"

Zim resisted the urge to yank Dib back down to kiss his stupid face again. He narrowed his own eyes instead. "Why an Alpha?" When Dib merely cocked an eyebrow, Zim elaborated. "If you are intent hiding your secondary, why would you not simply aim to pass as a Beta? Surely that would have been easier, with less risk of getting caught?"

Dib's gaze darkened, lips curled. He pushed himself back up on shaky hands to loom over Zim, eyes smouldering with something that Zim recognized viscerally. 

"Because I refused to be the shittiest of what society has to offer. And I refused to be _average_. No, if I was going to take something--" Dib leaned down closer to Zim, canines bared. "I was going to take _everything_."

Zim swallowed, eyes as wide as saucers. His spooch flipped, fluttery, and his cock gave a valiant twitch where it was locked inside Dib. Dib grunted, startled at the movement, and he glanced down before slowly dragging his gaze back up to Zim. Whatever he saw in Zim's face made him smile, sly. 

"So," Dib mused in a conversational tone that belied smugness. "Dib-flame? That's a new one."

Zim's face flushed, and he glared up at Dib before spitting, "So. Alpha?" Back in his face.

Dib flushed all the way to the tips of his ears, mortified. He averted his eyes, looking like he'd flee if he weren't currently still stuck to Zim. Acetone assaulted Zim's antennae, close as they were to Dib's neck, and they immediately shot back to flatten against his head. 

"Whatever," Dib mumbled. "It's like I said, you tell anybody about this and you die. Plus, you already promised not to rat me out," He added hastily when Zim opened his mouth to angrily retort. 

Zim growled, put out. He crossed his arms. "...So I did. If only to keep other, inferior dirt maggots from getting any stupid ideas. Like thinking they can take my nemesis away from me when you are _mine_ to end."

Dib wet his bottom lip, contemplative. Zim followed the movement intently. "Uh huh, sure. Just out of curiosity, how fast do you think you'll be able to get it up again? You know, after it unlocks or whatever?"

Zim blinked. "After it releases? Immediately. Why?"

"Good," Dib huffed, cheeks darkening again. Their brief window of clarity was closing, Dib's irises being devoured by the inner pupils once more. "So you won't even need to pull out then."

And then Dib was kissing Zim again, slow and sensual, and they lost themselves once more.

•🥀•

On Monday, when they returned to skool once more, their classmates took one whiff of Zim and immediately crowded around him. Bewildered and on high alert, Zim cast a glance at Dib, who had frozen in his desk. Zim shrank back in his seat as Torque, Zita, Marvin, and Haylee all stood around his desk, along with a few others leaning towards him from their own. 

"That's quite the perfume you're wearing there, Zim," Zita purred, a knowing gleam in her eye.

"Uh, thank you?" Zim tried, only to jolt when Torque slammed his hand down on Zim's desk.

"Cut the coy shit, Zita," He huffed before turning to Zim. "You smell like horny Omega from ten feet away. Wanna explain, freak?" He said lowly with a unsubtle once over of Zim's small form. 

Panicking at the attention and the feeling of Dib's gaze burning holes into his skull, Zim frantically searched his database for a suitable response. Thus, feigning calm, Zim folded his hands in front of him and uttered:

"Zim got it wet."

The sound of Dib's face meeting his desk could be heard all the way down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually looked up a whole ass wine chart for this and handpicked certain wines for Dib.
> 
> Shiraz: Sadness  
> Mourvedre: Arousal  
> Pinotage: Anger  
> Petite Sirah: Fear


End file.
